


Supernatural Music Video: The Red Telephone [Fanvid]

by RydiaXizos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Fanvids, Gen, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaXizos/pseuds/RydiaXizos
Summary: Sam and Dean's fight over the years.





	Supernatural Music Video: The Red Telephone [Fanvid]

Artist: Love 

Song: The Red Telephone 

Show: Supernatural 

Owner: Warner Brothers

Year: 1967 

Label: Rhino/Elektra

Spoilers for Seasons 1-10! At first listen, you wouldn’t normally associate this song with the series, but somehow it works. Besides, when has classic rock not been a good thing where Supernatural is concerned? :p

Made by a fan, this video falls under the fair use clause. No money was made nor did the content owners lose any. Entertainment purposes only.


End file.
